<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weapons Training by the_winter_witcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095803">Weapons Training</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher'>the_winter_witcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, but a few hints, cheeky jask and cheeky reader lead to an exasperated geralt, nothing explicitly explicit, what a shock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt teaches you and Jaskier who to handle a sword (no, that's not a euphemism)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weapons Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're sat cross legged, perched atop a rock in the forest clearing as you watch them go at it. </p>
<p>A swish of silver hair in the midday sun, the flow of smooth muscle followed by the solid yet dull thud of two wooden practice swords and Jaskier is back on his ass again. He lets out an exasperated sigh as he hits the ground for the umpteenth time. </p>
<p>“Again” Geralt commands as he helps the bard back to his feet, watching with glittering amber eyes as he dusts himself down. </p>
<p>“Do we have to?” he lets out a grumble as he looks around, kicking his practice sword in the dirt, “I’m tired Geralt, we’ve been doing this all afternoon and I’m bored!” sweat clings to him, running down his face, plastering his hair to his forehead.</p>
<p>“Take your shirt off!” you yell at him cheekily from your vantage point, enjoying the colour your words bring to his cheeks.</p>
<p>“You’re such a perv, Y/N”</p>
<p>“You love it”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you come down here and I’ll show you just how much”</p>
<p>“Enough! Both of you. Jaskier, I want you to pick up that sword right now, we don’t stop until I say we can” Geralt’s voice is firm as he glares at the both of you, annoyance evident on his handsome features.</p>
<p>“Ooh, you know I love it when you get all bossy” Jaskier winks at him before picking up his sword, maneuvering back to the stance he’d spent so long practicing already, “you know I can see Y/N was on to something when she asked me to take my shirt off, perhaps-” Jaskier’s words are stopped short as the Witcher lunges at him and he has to dodge to one side to avoid getting hit <em><strong>hard</strong></em>. You watch on as he dodges a few times, so far this was the longest you’d seen him stay upright against Geralt’s strength and agility and you had to say you were pretty impressed, maybe all of this hard work hadn’t been for nothing.</p>
<p>“Next one to win gets to share my bed tonight!” you holler down at them, smiling as you see a grin appear on Jaskier’s face despite his current predicament.</p>
<p>“Would you <em>please</em> shut up Y/N, I’m trying to train him!”</p>
<p>“Are you just saying that because you think you’ll lose?</p>
<p>“I’m saying it because I need him to be able to defend himself” he growls back at you.</p>
<p>“So that’s a yes then?”</p>
<p>“Shut up!”</p>
<p>“Make me”</p>
<p>With that Geralt turns to look at you, still dancing round Jaskier, and shoots you a glare that has heat flooding through your body at an alarming rate, and you see a smirk spread across his face. You know he can probably sense the effect he’s had on you despite being so far away and the thought makes you shiver.</p>
<p>It’s all the distraction that Jaskier needs to make his move though and he jabs his sword straight between Geralt’s ribs with all his force, causing Geralt to grunt. He’s so surprised that the poet has managed to get a hit on him that it gives Jaskier another chance to strike and he does so with an unexpected amount of skill, this time bringing the weapon to hit him across the chest with a substantial amount of power behind it, enough even to cause the Witcher to fall to his knees.</p>
<p>Jaskier places the blade at Geralt’s throat, standing over him as he wields the weapon with a triumphant look in his eyes.</p>
<p>You can’t help but laugh at the scene in front of you, the sweat slick Jaskier standing over the mountain of muscle that is Geralt is enough to cause a wave of pure joy to burst through you and you nearly fall off the rock you're sitting on. Jaskier joins you in laughing as he helps the grumpy mutant up from the floor, offering the same help that he himself had previously been in need of.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re laughing at” Geralt turns to look at you with a smug grin, “it’s your turn now”</p>
<p>You roll your eyes at him and groan as you make your way down from your comfortable nest to join him on the ground.</p>
<p>“Just like with Jask, we don’t stop until I say so, understood?”</p>
<p>You grin at him as you collect the sword from Jaskier’s hand, lingering on his touch for a few moments as you do so before turning to face Geralt, a teasing smirk across your face as you meet his eyes with your own.</p>
<p>“Yes <em>Sir</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>